


Of Storms and Kings

by SlytherinHead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen, Other, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinHead/pseuds/SlytherinHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a strong storm outside making it the perfect time for an amazing story time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Storms and Kings

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd so please excuse any mistakes you see. Until I can find someone to edit my stories I'll do my best to find all of my mistakes.

The wind outside the Potter home was quickly becoming more and more fierce. The branches on the trees looked as if they were ready to be ripped from the trees. The storm was one of the worse anyone had seen in over a decade. Warnings were issued and people were encouraged to stay inside their homes and away from the windows. The more that the wind picked up power, the louder it seemed to whistle scaring the three children inside the Potter house in Godric’s Hollow. 

“What do you think will happen if you go out and try to fly a kite?” asked the oldest boy. His breath fogged up the window he was looking out from.

His younger brother looked at him with wide green eyes. “Don’t get any ideas, James. Mummy and Daddy wont be happy if you fly off.”

“I was just wondering what would happen!” James said, giving his younger brother a slight shove. “Besides, I’m sure mum and dad would ground me till I was old and wrinkly.”

“Boys, come away from the window. You know it’s dangerous, even with the charms on the house to keep us safe from the storm.” Their father stood at the frame of their bedroom door with his arms crossed over his chest and his face stern. Neither boy wanted to upset their dad so as quickly as they could, they pulled away from the window and made their way towards their beds. 

Their father nodding in approval, waved his wand at the curtains making them close, effectively blocking the sight of all the destruction the storm outside was causing. Placing his wand back in his sleeve, he walked to James’ bed and began the nightly task of tucking in his children. As he was fixing the covers over his eldest, the small voice of his daughter caught his attention. He had thought that she was already asleep, but he guessed that his youngest child was scared of the storm.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Lily?”

“Stowy?”

“Yeah!” came the excited shouts of his two sons. “Tell us a story! Please! Please! Please! Please!Ple—” 

“Alright! Alright, James! You don’t have to shout, I’m perfectly capable of hearing you and I’m sure the neighbours can as well, even with the storm outside.” The only response he got was a cheeky smile from his eldest.

“What kind of story do you kids want?” their father asked.

“One with evil wizards!” James exclaimed. Both Harry and Ginny were convinced that James would follow in his father’s footsteps and become an Auror when he graduated from Hogwarts. He was constantly asking his Uncle Ron for stories about some of the criminals he and Harry have caught over the years. 

As he moved to tuck in Albus, he small boy looked at him and with a timid voiced asked, “Can it also have cool creatures? Like the Thestrals? Or a Cerberus? Or even a dragon! Like the ones Uncle Charlie takes care of.”

Harry chuckled at his son’s enthusiasm over the magical creatures. The young boy loved learning about all sort of creatures, be they real or myth. They weren’t exactly sure who he got that interest from. 

“And what about you, Lily?” Harry asked his baby girl.

“Bwave pwince! And pwetty pwincesses!” Lily said as she threw her arms up in the air almost knocking Harry’s glasses off. 

“Hmm...” Harry thought for a moment trying to think of something that would cater to his childrens wishes. After he finished tucking in Lily, he stood in the middle of the room and looked at each child. He hoped the story he was thinking of wouldn't scare them. Taking a deep breath, he began to tell his tale.

_Once upon a time, there lived a prince in a castle called Hogwarts. The prince lived with his family in the wonderful castle which was filled with all sort of magic beings. Ghost floated quietly across the halls of the castle, but none would ever harm the prince and his family. The walls were adorned with portraits that moved and talked. They loved to tell the prince about their lives before they died. The young prince was the only one who would listen to them because he wanted to learn; not like many others who simply ignored them._

_When the prince wasn’t inside the castle talking to the ghost and portraits, he was out on the grounds exploring some of the less dangerous greenhouses or helping the groundskeeper with the many creatures that lived in the forest. The young prince though, never ventured into the Forbidden Forest without an adult with him. For he knew about all the dangerous creatures that lived in the forest. There were rumors of giant spiders and hounds that had bodies made of coal. The prince wanted to see all these amazing creatures but he knew that he was neither old enough nor strong enough to face the dangers of the forest alone._

_So, for the time being, the prince was happy to simply explore the halls of Hogwarts— and as he explored, he would imagine himself to be a brave knight riding through the woods of the Forbidden Forest in search of the evil mage who threaten the village of Hogsmeade._

_The years passed on, and soon the young prince was all grown up. His father, the King, was very sick by the time the prince grew up. No Healer in the country could help the King, but the King, being the brave man he was— was not afraid of dying._

_“I’ve lived a long and good life,” he said to his mourning family. “I married the most wonderful woman in the world.” The Queen smiled at her husband from her seat next to him, as she held tightly to his hand. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to keep them from falling. “And she,” the King continued to speak, “gave me the most beautiful and amazing children I could have ever hoped to sire.”_

_At these words the king’s four children stepped forward._

_“MIranda, my first born.” The king held out his other hand and Miranda quickly grasped it in her hand. “When I first laid eyes on you, you managed to do what no dark wizard or war has ever managed; you struck fear into my heart. How could I take care of such a small being? Would I ever be as great a parent to you as mine were to me? All these thoughts clouded my mind, and then... and then you opened your eyes and looked right into mine, taking my breath away. It was then that I made a promise— a promise that I would do my absolute best to raise you with all the love and guidance I could give you.”_

_“You have, papa,” Miranda said before pressing her lips to her father’s hand. “You have given me that and so much more. And for that I thank you, I’m so bless to have you as my father.”_

_After giving her father a tight hug, Miranda stepped back and allowed her second youngest sister to step forward and take their father’s hand. Eileen could not stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she held onto her father. The king, as he had done with his eldest, told of the day Eileen was born and of his uncertainty of once again being responsible of such a fragile creature. And just as he had done with Miranda, he had made the same promise of raising Eileen with as much love and guidance as possible._

_When it was time for his youngest daughter to approach, she gently rested her head upon his chest and listen to slowly beating heart. The king placed his free arm around his daughter and held her close to him. “My dear flower, my lovely Lily. You taught me never to limit my dreams and to always look farther away to find a new goal. I want you to promise me that you’ll always be true to yourself no matter what people say. Never let anyone hold you back from your hopes and dreams.”_

_“I promise, papa.I love you!”_

_“I love you more, Lily.”_

_With great will, Lily moved away from her father’s embrace allowing for the youngest and final offspring of the king to move forward._

_The young prince slowly sat down next to the king’s side. The young man was scared-- frightened at how small and fragile his father looked. Since he was a young child, his father had always seemed like the most powerful man alive. Now, to see him as he was, bedridden and with his life hanging by a thread, the young prince didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want his father to die, but he had to be strong— his mother and sister needed him to be so._

_“Septimus, I am so proud of you, my son.” The king’s voice was slowly becoming nothing but a whisper and Septimus had to lean down to hear his father. “You have grown up to become a fine young man... I know you’ll make a great king. You’ll lead our people to greatness, and they will know peace. You are ready, whether or not you think you are. I have faith in you. Remember, that just because I’ll no longer be here, it doesn’t mean you cannot go to your mother and sisters for advice. They are all wise in their own ways, listen to them and listen to your people. Together, you will always know what actions to take.”_

_A huge lump lodged itself at his throat, but he forced the words from his mouth. “I will, father, I promise I will do my best to rule as you did.”_

_The king simply smiled and squeezing his son’s hand he slowly closed his eyes and allowed his final breath to leave his body._

_Once word of the king’s death reached the people of the land, they all mourned the loss of a great leader. Candles were lit in each home to light the king’s way to heaven and people began to prepare for the king’s funeral. All the lords and dukes were invited to give away the final farewell and to witness the coronation of the new king._

_Only once man did not mourn the king’s death. Tom Riddle._

_This man was glad that the king was finally dead, for now, he could easily take over as ruler of the land. In his opinion, Prince Septimus was a soft hearted fool who would run the kingdom to ruins. Riddle had a plan, and if he was successful, by the end of the year, he would be king._

* * *

“Daddy, is Riddle evil like Voldemort was?” 

“Yes, Albus, he was just as evil as Voldemort. His plan was to kill the prince and then marry one of Septimus’ sisters in order to become king.”

“Why didn’t he like Pwince Septimus?” 

“Well, Lily, Riddle thought that the prince was too nice— just as the king had been before he died. Riddle loved to see war and chaos. That’s what he wanted, his plan as king was to wage war with every king. He wanted to rule over everyone.”

“His mummy needs to put him in time out!” Lily said. Somehow during the story, she had made her way to the edge of her bed and was hugging her favorite teddy bear tightly. 

“Ah, but Lily, Riddle didn’t have a mummy to put him in time-out. He was a bitter man who believed that the world owed him because he had grown up without a mummy and a daddy.”

“But dad, you didn’t have a mum and daddy. You didn’t turn evil like Riddle.” Albus’ words hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He hadn’t thought that his son would be able to make such a connection. 

“Then what happened?!” James wanted to know what was going to happen next. Harry knew that the boy was trying really hard to be patient while Albus and Lily asked their questions. There was only so much patience a seven-year could have. 

“Well, after Riddle finished making his plans. He made his way towards Hogwarts determined to take away the crown from Prince Septimus.”

* * *

_Meanwhile, the Prince and his family were busy making sure that all the arrangements for the deceased king. They wanted for him to have the best funeral as did everyone else who lived within Hogwarts. All the house-elves were very sad that their master was gone, but they knew that their Prince would be just as great as his father._

_Before they knew it, two days had passed and they were all standing outside in the cold November winds. Prince Septimus along with his faithful knight, Severus, carried the casket that contained the body of the king towards a marble stone that had been carved to resemble the king before he took ill. Helping them were some of his father’s most dearest friends. As they carried the coffin, Septimus tried to avoid looking at those who were crying, he knew that if he looked at any of them, he wouldn’t be able to be strong for them and his family._

_When they finally reached the marble statue, the group of men slowly lowered the coffin and took their seat, all except Severus, who took his place next to the coffin to make sure no harm came to it._

_The old priest, Dumbledore, stood from his seat and walked to stand behind the coffin. He spoke about how great the king had been and that he had been ready when death had come to claim him. Dumbledore spoke about how they shouldn’t be sad, but instead they should remember all the good things that the king did. To remember him in happiness was the best tribute they could give to the king._

_Riddle from his hiding place sneered at Dumbledore’s words. They were all weak fools in his opinion. But soon enough, he will be king and when he finally accomplished his task, he would teach everyone a lesson about ‘love’ ._

_Once the king was finally buried it was a week before Prince Septimus was crowned king._

_‘Now... now I can finally put forth my plans,” Riddle said to himself as he made his way to Hogwarts. He had no trouble talking the guards into letting him inside the castle and before he knew it, he was standing in the throne room kneeling in front of King Septimus._

_“Your majesty,” Riddle said. Oh how he wanted to sneer and spit in the king’s face. But he must make them think that he was a friend. “I wish to ask you for your sister’s hand in marriage.”_

_“And which of my sisters, Lord Riddle, do you wish to make your wife?” King Septimus asked, as he warily eyed the stranger kneeling before him._

_“The fairest of the three, your highness, Princess Lily.”_

* * *

“Eeeww! Yucky!” Lily said as she made a face.

“Lily! Shut up and let daddy tell the story!”

“James, apologize, we never tell someone to “shut up”,” said Harry scolding his eldest.

“Sorry, Lily.”

“That’s better, now where was I?”

“King Septimus was about to answer Lord Riddle,” Albus said in a helpful tone.

“Thank you, Al. Lord Riddle waited for the king’s answer...”

* * *

_“No.”_

_“What?!” exclaimed Riddle in anger. Seeing his mistake he quickly schooled his expression back to confusion. “Your majesty, if I may ask, why not?”_

_“For the simple reason that she does not know you and I have no wish to force my sister to marry someone whom she does not love.” The king could see that Lord Riddle was angry and from the corner of his eyes, he could see his knight tensing, ready to protect his king._

_“But you are the king and the head of your family. She has to obey whatever you say!”_

_King Septimus glared at the man standing before him. “She is my sister, not my property, Lord Riddle. My father never forced her to do anything she didn’t want to and neither will I. Now, if that is all, then you may leave.”_

_Riddle could practically see his plans shattering to pieces in his mind. This wasn’t what he had been expecting, he had thought that the king would want the best for his sister. Riddle had shown archives of how much land and money he had._

_“Wait! Wait! Your majesty!” he cried out in desperation. His mind working overtime trying to quickly come up with a solution. “Then allow me to court your sister! Surely you would allow me to have her hand in marriage if she were to fall in love with me!”_

_The king looked at Lord Riddle, his piercing gaze making Riddle slightly uncomfortable._

_“Very well, I will allow you to court my sister. Be warned though, I will know if you try to force her into loving you. She will always have an escort with her whenever she is with you. If she says that she does not love you, then you will leave and never return, do we understand each other, Lord Riddle?”_

_“Of course, your majesty. Thank you, thank you.” Bowing Riddle quickly left the throne room and made his way towards the gardens, leaving the king alone with his knight._

_“I do not trust him, your highness,” the knight named Severus said as he kneeled in front of his king._

_“Severus, we’re friends, please, call me Septimus. And if I must be honest with you, I don’t trust him either. But if there’s going to be any sort of foul play, I want him to be near.” Standing up from his throne, Septimus made his way to his friend and helped him stand up. Placing a hand on the knight’s shoulder he said, “You’ll help me keep my family safe, won’t you, Sev’.”_

_Looking into the soft blue eyes of his king, Severus placed his hand over the one on his shoulder. “You can count on me, Septimus.”_

_“Good,” Septimus said with a smile. “He’s up to something and I want to know what it is he has planned.”_

_“I will find out what I can.”_

_“Thank you, my friend.”_

_And so, the faithful knight kept a watch on Lord Riddle without the man ever knowing that he was being followed. Severus watched as the man tried desperately to charm the young princess for months. She, however, was not interested in him at all. There was just something about him that didn’t settle well with her. She shared these concerns with her mother and her mother passed them on to her son, knowing that he would know what to do with the man._

_“Do not worry mother, I will handle this and Lily will never have to see him ever again.”_

_The next week, after five months of Lord Riddle trying to charm the princess into loving him, he was standing once again in front of King Septimus. He knew why he was there, the idiot girl had somehow not shown any interest in him. He didn’t know what was wrong with her, for surely it was her who was defective. Everywhere he had ever traveled to, there had always been plenty of women to cater to his every needs. Yet, the princess had been immuned to his charm._

_“Lord Riddle, do you know why I have called you,” the king asked._

_“I believe I have an inkling as to what you wish to speak to me about, your majesty.”_

_The king was silent for a couple of seconds. But to Riddle those seconds seemed to turn into years._

_“My sister, Princess Lily, has no wish to marry you. Therefore, you will cease to court her and you will leave my castle.”_

_Riddle could feel himself shaking with anger. He had a plan! His plans always worked! It had been all so simple, he would charm the girl and after he married her, he would kill the king and convince the court to crown him king. Yet, he hadn’t been able to charm the young princess._

_“Fool! That’s what you are, a fool. Incompetent fool!” Riddle shouted. His hand on the handle of his sword. “You’re not fit to be king! I should be king, not some child!”_

_“ENOUGH!” the king said as he stood and prepared to fight. But before he could even draw his sword, Severus was standing in front of him._

_Looking into Riddle’s eyes, Septimus knew that there was nothing that would control the craze man. There would be a battle, and Septimus knew that his friend would win. There was no one who could take on Severus. Trained since he was a toddler, Severus could kill a man without even breaking a sweat._

_Without warning, Riddle drew his sword and was soon in a battle against Severus. The knight carefully calculating his enemy’s every move. Eventually, Riddle would either make a mistake, or Severus would find his weak spot. Unfortunately, what Severus never counted on, was that Riddle would draw his wand, throwing the sword to the ground and taking down all the other guards that tried to stop him. Severus skilled fully blocked each spell that was thrown at him, making sure that he reflected them away from his king. As they circled each other, Severus tried to reach his wand that was hidden in his sleeve._

_Severus’ fatal mistake had been when the Princess and their mother had rushed into the room. Princess Lily had cried out in horror as she saw the brave knight fighting the man who had tried to court her. It was in that instant that Severus’ attention was briefly caught by her and it was all Riddle needed to hit the knight with a hex that sent lighting to hit the man in the chest and send him flying across the room._

_Satisfied at finally killi—_

* * *

“Oh Lily, don’t cry.” Harry stood up from the chair he had placed in the middle of the room and pulled his crying daughter into his arms. “Aw, sweetheart, it’s okay, it’s just a story. Do you want me to tell another story?”

Lily wipe the tears from her eyes, and with a small hiccup, shook her head in response. “Noooo!! I wan’ know what— hic—happens to Pwincess Lily!”

Looking at his two sons that were quietly sitting in their beds, waiting for him to continue, he sat back down on his chair and pulled Lily close to him. “Alright, I’ll continue, if you want to. It’s almost over anyhow.”

* * *

_Satisfied at finally killing the knight, Riddle turned to face the king. Only to see the blade of the king's sword swiftly cut his wand in half. With a frustrated cry, Riddle quickly summoned his sword to him. As he fought the king, he began to feel tired. The sword felt heavy in his hands and his arms were crying in protest. Only his wish to see the king dead kept him going, but he was still no match for the king. And in a matter of minutes, the king had struck him down._

_Instead of falling to the ground, Riddle burst into ashes before a strange wind picked up the ashes and flew them out a window and away from the castle._

_King Septimus dropped his sword and quickly made his way towards his mother and sister, pulling them into a tight embrace. He made sure that they weren’t harmed and sent his patronus to the Healer that lived in the castle, and informing him that there were injured people in the throne room._

_Princess Lily suddenly looked up from her brother’s embrace and rushed to the back of the throne. Lying there as still as a rock, was the body of the brave knight. The king stepped besides his sister and dropped to his knees as he stared at the man who had had been his best friend. “He fought valiantly, his father would have been proud.”_

_Summoning Severus’ sword, the king was about to place it on top of his friend’s chest when he noticed a small movement. Quickly reaching over, he felt a slight pulse, proof that his best friend and loyal knight was still alive._

_The Healer soon reached the throne room and the king had him heal Severus first since he was the one who was injured the worst. Soon, all those who needed extra care were in the castle’s hospital wing. Before long, the brave knights were all healed and a small celebration was held in honor of them._

_Peace once again fell upon Hogwarts and King Septimus continued to rule justly with his brave knight and friend by his side._

_The end._

* * *

Harry smiled as he took in the sight before him. Both James and Albus had fallen asleep before the story had ended. Only Lily had managed to stay awake.

“I’m glad, Sevewus didn’t die, daddy,” the small child whispered. 

“I know you are, sweetheart.” Standing up, he carried her back to her bed and placed her under the covers. Making sure that the covers went over both her and her teddy so they wouldn’t be cold.

“What happened to Pwincess Lily?”

“Well, she married another prince named James.”

“Like gwanma Lily and gwanpa James?”

“Yes, just like them. Now, go to sleep, Lily.”

“Okay... ‘night, daddy.”

“Good night, Lily.”

Soon all three of his children were sound asleep. It was times like these that Harry treasured the most. Watching his children sleep, not having a care in the world. Before long, they will be too old to be tucked in and for good night kisses, not to mention story time. 

Dimming the lights with a flick of his wand, he quietly left the room and made his way to his bedroom. The light was still on, but Ginny was already asleep under the covers. Quietly changing into his pajamas, he slipped into bed wrapping his arms around his slumbering wife. 

“Nice story, you should write children books,” came the sleepy murmur. 

“Thought you were asleep,” Harry said. 

“I was about to drift off before you walked in.” Turning around to face her husband, Ginny continued, “I’m serious though, you should write stories. You’re a good storyteller, always have been.”

“Hmmm...perhaps one day. Right now, I rather just sleep. Besides, I make a better Seeker than I do storyteller.” Whatever protest Ginny was about to make were were quickly silenced as Harry kissed her. When they finally parted, the snuggled closer together and allowed sleep to overcome them. The last thing Harry heard Ginny say before falling asleep was, “Some day....”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift to Love From A Muggle over at ffnet. 
> 
> If you find any plot holes withing Harry's story, he's well aware of them and hence why he thinks he's a better Seeker than storyteller.
> 
> Please review! They feed the muse, yes they do!


End file.
